The Parting of the Lady
by TheFreelancerSeal
Summary: As Lyndis prepares to depart Caelin for the last time, she wonders what life will have in store for her. More than that, she wonders if he will be there as her knight or her lover. Dedicated to the Kent/Lyn writers of old


**A/N:** I began this story 3 years ago, which seems like a long time for me. I had it beta read, but I never got around to applying the edits. So, this story sat unfinished for so long. I wrote it specifically for two very special friends here, but those friends have gone away now. I always had a hard time looking at this document since then. But I decided in their honor, I would post it now. I went through and applied the edits, but some were difficult to determine. But I couldn't wait another minute. I also thought of rewriting this entirely, but I thought it would somehow be disrespectful if I had.

I dedicate this story to Arumite/Sardonic Kender Smile, who beta read this for me so long ago and to Bonsoir/Kitten Kisses who turned me towards Kent/Lyn in the first place. I know neither of you will read this, but just know that I miss you both so very much. Your kindness and support over these many years has meant more than I could ever put into words, and I hope you would have been proud to have read it.

* * *

 **The Parting of the Lady**

The early morning sun shone brightly and warmly upon the land of Caelin. The sky was, as it always was, its shade of blue with light clouds, like wisps of white, streaking across it. In the countryside, birds sang their songs while the bees began their dutiful gatherings. Along the sides of the rivers, fishermen sat in their tedious waiting, hoping to bring a catch for their livelihood. In the cities and villages, the millers rose to their grinding stones, the weavers to their looms, and the farmers to their livestock. They did so in a glad and grateful peace, for peace had finally come to Elibe, and it seemed that the lives of the people in the whole of Lycia would continue on in this fashion for ages.

Yet, in the lands nearest to the great castle, life was not at all ordinary. Within the castle walls, it seemed that time itself had slowed.

In her personal chambers, Lady Lyndis hurried about, throwing what she desired of the many trinkets that she had been given into a leather traveling bag. She had never held any desire golden trappings or ornate clothing in all her years; such things were foolish to her. Yet, having lived as a noblewoman for some time, she had grown fond of a few things, a ring with a shimmering white stone, one of her simpler dresses, and a golden hairbrush. She chose these, for some had belonged to her mother, and, in the case of the dresses, it seemed that many happy memories had been sewed into the fabric along with its embroidery.

She smiled as she clutched the gown, breathing in the scent of the oil her maidservants had used to wash it. The floral scent reminded her of the many wildflowers rising up from the rolling green flatlands of her birth. She folded it and placed it in the bag. As her eyes again searched the room for any other treasure that she might wish to take, Lyndis sighed. She did not wish to linger for long in her quarters or even in the castle. For her, life was indeed forever changed.

Lord Hausen, her beloved grandfather, was dead.

In truth, he had been dead for three weeks. He had died peacefully in his sleep, though it still had come as a shock to the people. Even now, Lyndis found she had to fight back tears at the thought. At times, she had thought of the peculiar irony of it. He had survived an attempt on his life from his own brother. He had survived the war when many others did not. And then he had fallen to his great age. When they had buried and mourned Hausen, it had only proven to be the beginning of many other changes.

At first, the people and the ministers of Caelin had proclaimed Lady Lyndis as the new ruler of the land. They had prepared petitions to the house of Ostia to make it so, for as the leading territory of the Lycian League, the passing of land and titles required confirmation. Yet, before they could send them forth, Lyndis had quickly refused her station and denied her title. Instead, she had sent her own petition to Ostia and to Lord Hector, relinquishing her rule of Caelin. She had then met with Hector to grant him her grandfather's lands. When asked of her decision, she had only replied that she was not fit to rule, for she was not bred as Hector was.

And so, it had was done according to her request.

Lyndis brushed a fresh tear from her eye at the memories, for she could not bear to reside in her grandfather's house any longer. The castle now seemed so cold and lifeless. Her quarters, once grand and splendid, now seemed dulled and plain. Though Hector had offered a small estate to call her own, she had refused even this, for it had once served as a villa for her grandfather.

She could find nothing else she wished to keep, and she picked up the bag, just as she heard a knocking on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked with purpose and opened it. It was Kent who had come to her, and it pleased her to see him. Such pleasure did not last, for though his face held the same dutiful look, she could tell that he did not wish to bring what tidings had compelled him to come to her door.

"I beg your pardon, my lady," he said, "but the people and the knights have gathered outside. They only await your coming."

Lyndis nodded, closing her eyes briefly. She did not wish for such ceremony or for the gathering in her honor. She would have rather gone about this matter without the watchful eyes of her knights or her people. Still, they wished to do this for her, and she found she could not deny such devotion. When she opened her eyes, she took note of a look in Kent's eye. Did he wish her to remain here? Did he wish to speak of matters that they had spoken of in the days they traveled? To her, it seemed as though he had much to say, but no words to give. They stood in silence, until she could bear it no longer.

"I will come now," she replied. She started to walk past Kent, but he reached for her arm. It surprised her that he should be so bold, even though he had once done the very same thing many weeks ago.

"My lady," Kent began, but he thought better of his words, for she was no longer his lady in title nor rank. "Lyn, I wonder if you might permit me to..." He faltered, as if he was unsure of what question to ask of her. Lyndis leaned forward. "That is to say, my...Lyn, would you..."

"Yes," said she, partially in reply and partially to question, as Kent faltered again. Kent cleared his throat and stood straight and proud as he did when he would sit atop his mighty horse. He extended his hand and spoke again.

"May I escort you?" he said.

"Oh," Lyndis replied softly and with some disappointment at his request. Though she did not speak of it, Lyndis had hoped that Kent might have spoken of his heart, as he had once done during the war. But as they walked in silence, Lyndis began to wonder if he had spoken only out of his belief that she would take up her grandfather's seat in the castle. For Kent had only known his life in Caelin, and Lyndis was certain that it was in this life he would continue to live and then die.

Still, she placed her hand within his, and they walked through the corridor.

Lyndis willed her thoughts away from the sweet words Kent had once spoken and the life that he was surely to lead. They passed no one as they continued their way through the castle, and she was glad of it, for it granted her the means to recall other times, other memories, and other people without interruption.

She thought of the many comrades that she had gained during the fateful marches of war. Names and faces of those she had known appeared one after the other before her mind's eye. She thought of Florina, who had gone away to her homeland. She thought of men such as Guy and Rath, who were content to simply return to the plains of their birth without a word. She even thought of Sain, who had been deeply saddened by her departure. Though he had loved many women, she was sure he had loved her as well in his own way. He had resigned his commission and gone his own way, and where, she could not recall.

Her thoughts then turned to Eliwood and Hector. Both had come to her at times, and in their way, they had each spoken of their love for her, unlike the love shown by her knights. She had not given much thought to them, though she did wonder if they would have wished her to stay. Lyndis often wondered if either man could prevail in convincing her to remain with them. Even now, she pondered that notion.

And then, she looked upon Kent, walking faithfully at her side. While Eliwood was indeed an honorable man and Hector, though prone to recklessness, held some degree of charm, it was Kent who had spoken the loudest of his own heart in his own way. Unlike the lords, he had spoken only as a man baring his heart, and he spoke simply of love. Once more she wondered if his words were only due to his idea that she would retain her title. When she had told him he of her intentions to renounce her inheritance, he had fallen silent. He offered no words to dissuade her and none encourage her. In fact, she recalled him departing from her with as much as a sound.

Her heart ached as the familiar chills of doubt blew across it. Had the love that had grown between them withered? Had her decision to leave caused him to rethink the declarations of his heart, and the tender affections he'd shown, from a quick brush of his hand across her cheek to the chaste kisses he'd given her. Did he ever truly love her? Lyndis could not say now, and she did not wish to press the matter.

They continued to walk in silence through the halls of the castle.

* * *

When they had come to the castle gates, Kent bade Lyndis to remain behind as he took his post. He stood straight and opened the way for her. While Lyndis smiled at his action, she could not help but feel a twinge of sadness, for now she knew she would see the people of Caelin no longer.

Taking a deep breath, Lyndis walked slowly towards the open door. As she drew near, Kent again took his place by her side. To her surprise, he offered her his arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought I would walk with you," Kent replied. "This can't be easy with everyone to wish you farewell. I thought we would face it together."

"We?" Lyndis answered, raising one eyebrow. "What do you mean 'we?'"

"Lyn," Kent began. "I've always had difficulty speaking to women."

"Yes, I know," she said with a slight laugh. "I remember when you tried to speak to me, not as my knight."

"Among other things, I told you that I would stay by your side, no matter what. Only now do I understand what that means. I had never thought the day would come when you would leave us. After Lord Hausen was buried and you told me of your plans, I wasn't sure if I could do as I said. I can't count then nights I laid awake thinking about you and I. But I realized that I would regret this for the rest of my life if I did nothing."

"What are you saying Kent?"

Kent took a breath before replying. "I've resigned my commission, Lyn."

Lyndis's eyes went wide at his words. "You gave up your knighthood."

"I did. I spoke to Lord Hector when he arrived earlier. He had offered me a position as the steward of Caelin, but I refused. He then asked me to keep my knighthood, but I refused that as well."

"But that was your whole life, Kent."

"I know that I have lived all my life with the sword and the horse. But I don't care, Lyn. I could not bear a life without you. If there has been one thing I've learned from this war, it's that a life without the woman I love would be no life at all." When Lyndis did not answer, he continued, "I will do whatever I can to provide for you, and you will teach me of the ways of the plains. But I could not bear to part from you. My saddlebags are already packed and my horse is saddled. I have need for little else than what I have. Now," he added again offering his arm, "let's go."

"Let's," Lyndis replied happily.

Arm in arm, they stepped through the gates of the castle. At the bottom of the steps, the palace knights and many others waited to greet them and to say their own farewells to both their lady and their former-leader. Most simply said 'good-bye' but some offered a warm embrace to Lyn, and she closed her eyes as they did, hoping to memorize every detail - the feel of each pair of arms, some rolling with the muscle of labor and others smooth and gentle. Occasionally, she spotted Kent offering a firm, final handshake to one of his many comrades, and she did not wish to hurry him.

At the head of the procession, two young stable boys awaited with Kent's grand stallion, and the white riding mare given to her by her grandfather. She patted their heads, memorizing the feel of their hair. Neither boy spoke to her, and she knew they were too saddened to see her go. Kent fixed her bag to the horse's saddle, and assisted her to mount it before climbing onto his own steed. Behind them, Lyndis saw the knights taking their posts ahead and behind them for the final time.

Kent and Lyndis proceeded slowly the small earthen road away from the castle. On either side of the small party, more people from the nearby villages had gathered to see their lady one last time, for they knew as she did that they would see her face no more. Lyndis held back her tears at the sights and sounds of her people wishing her well, reaching out in the hopes that their fingertips might brush her arm, and weeping at her departing.

Lyndis was glad of Kent's presence all along the way. She waved to the people and spoke kindly to them.

"Farewell," she said, for she could find no other words to give. She did not wish to burden herself with lengthy words or an insincere speech. She reasoned that it would be better to simply say the one thing that needed to be said on an occasion such as this. Kent remained silent, for he knew of no words to give.

When the road had taken them nearly out of sight of the castle, six of the knights quickly assembled, three on either side. Behind them, Lyn could see the people still following. The knights drew their swords and raised their arms.

"We wish you both well, and may joy be to you," said one of the knights.

"And may joy be to you as well," said Kent.

"We thank you for all you've done," Lyndis said. The knight nodded to her, and spoke again.

"Is there no way you could be convinced to stay?"

"No," Lyndis replied with a slow shake of her head. "I could not stay here. Sacae is where I belong, and I hope to live my life there."

No other words were said, for there were none that were needed. Kent only bade them a fond farewell as they passed the raised swords. As Lyndis turned her steed eastward towards the land of her birth, she looked for the last at the people assembled there. She knew she would not forget them, as they would not forget her. Indeed, she expected to think often of Caelin. For the briefest of moments, Lyndis wondered if she would have stayed, even without men like Hector or Eliwood. But she soon put such a thought aside, for Caelin was not her place. It was not in her lot to rule.

Her lot in life was among the rolling grasses as the wind blew over them. It was on the few hills of the plains where one could stand and watch the rising of the sun and then see it set along the endless horizon. It was among the blossoms of yellow and purple that stood out against the sea of green. That was her lot in this life, and she was glad to return to it.

As they faced the road ahead, Lyndis looked to Kent, and he to her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am, Lyn," he replied.

With a click of their tongues and a flick of the reins, both horses started off towards the east bearing the two riders away. Neither of them dared to look back, for the future was ahead. She did not know what the future held for her, but she cared little. Behind her was the past and all of its worries, cares and sorrows. Ahead was the unknown, the uncertain, but also the familiar and the intimate.

And by her side was the man she loved; the only man she would have take this journey with her.

* * *

 **A/N:** And so it is done. I honestly don't care if this is well-received or not. I just wanted to complete this dedication to two wonderfully talented former members of our Fire Emblem fandom. I will never forget them. To the both of you, I hope life is good.


End file.
